nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hornet AS-6
}} The Hornet AS-6 is a 2004 Nerf N-Strike Air System blaster that can hold up to 6 Micro Darts with default ammunition. It was one of the three blasters to be included in the Unity Power System in 2004, alongside the Scout IX-3 and Titan AS-V.1, and later got its own packaging. It came in red with the Unity Power System, blue in its own boxed set and green with the Hulk Abomination Blaster. It is currently a Toys R Us exclusive. It has a "Power Remaining" indicator on the side of the blaster, which must be cocked back to be reset after every shot. It is the modern day remake of the Blast Fire DX500, and features very similar characteristics like the large "Blast Button", which was originally on the Blast Fire DX500. It does not have a Tactical Rail, and none of its variations released have had it either yet. It also has a fault in the blaster in which the barrel's air pump may leak or break, in which the range rapidly decreases to about 7 feet. It takes around 10 pumps typically for the blaster to function. Description The is a semi-automatic or salvo fire blaster. All variants have a grey armor-like plating around the body. It has a big orange blast button found on both sides. There is an iron sight on the top armor-like plating, which also acts as a slide to reset the integrated "Shots Left" ammunition counter. There is a grey part on the top of the blaster's handle, which can be attached to the bottom part of a Titan AS-V.1's handle via grooves that slide into place. Internals The internals for the are somewhat standard for a multi-shot air powered blaster, with a few differences. It has a firing trigger, air pump, air tank, overpressure valve, air delivery tubes, blast button mechanism, a bunch of other tubes, and a ratchet mechanism for the "Shots Left" indicator. Blaster Co-relation The acts as the Blast Fire DX500's successor, and also has the same "Blast Fire" function and the slide, but holds one dart less than the Hornet. The slide, however, is positioned at he rear of the blaster, similar to a pistol's cocking mechanism, while the blast button is positioned on the top. The Hornet AS-6 also acts as the spiritual successor to the Max Force Mad Hornet, as both are semi-automatic air-powered blasters that have a capacity of 6 darts. Faults Like all other blasters, the has its faults. The main problem of the blaster is its poor build quality and reliabiity. The air tank of a is very prone to leaking, and, in a worse-case scenario, it may come like that out of the box, leaving one with a useless blaster that only fires about seven feet. How to fire ;By itself or it will ruin the air tank.}} ;Connected to the Titan Trivia * It is advertised to shoot darts up to 30 feet, but has been proven able to overshoot that. * After about 15 pumps, the overpressure valve kicks in. When it does, a funny noise, which sounds very much like someone breaking wind, is made every time one pumps it when it has been engaged. * When fired from the Titan, the Hornet is much more powerful than as a standalone blaster Category:Nerf blasters Category:AS Category:Toys 'R' Us Exclusives Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Blasters introduced in 2004 Category:Blasters that fire up to 50-59 feet Category:Air System Category:Blasters that fire Micro Darts Category:Controversy